Port Angeles Edward's POV
by xalwaysxwinterx
Summary: Hm.


AN: This takes place in Port Angeles, when Edwards asked to join Angela, Jess, and Bella for dinner. I thought it'd be interesting to write about what he was thinking then.

I watched as Bella's classmate, Jessica, I think, stare at Bella with a raging curiosity that she didn't even try to hide. She staggered slightly for a response.

"Er...Sure" she managed to say. What she was thinking was on a completely different track.

'Why is Bella with Edward, AGAIN?!' Jessica looked over at Edward, his hand on the small of her back.

'She seems so plain, yet she gets all the guys. Not fair! She isn't even trying either! I thought she said she didn't really appeal to the opposite sex, ha, liar. Ok, not exactly the same words, I did exaggerate a littler...

Oh my god. I have my conscience working against me too! But what about Edward?! I've wanted him forever! At least she's not after my other choice, Mike...'

And then she started to visualize about Mike, which I thought was fully impossible for her, since she knew fully well that Mike was after Bella.

In-between Jessica's thinking, which was more like rambling, I heard Bella's other classmate say that they'd already eaten, while they were waiting for her.

It took me a second to think about my decision, but I was curious about why she didn't run away from the men. As I thought about the men, I felt a quick surge of hate envelope my body, almost causing me to turn straight around and hunt them down.

But I knew if I did that, it would do me no good. I decided to stay with Bella, to keep me away from my instinct to kill.

"I think you should eat something." I spoke in a low tone with some authority, and then I spoke a little bit louder to address Jessica and what's-her-name.

"Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats." Once I had finished talking, I started to think of the two men... while Bella spoke to her friends, and I saw them leave.

Bella told me she wasn't hungry. "Humor me." I scoffed at anther irony. She was telling me that she wasn't hungry. Ha.

She gave a resigned sigh, and walked into the restaurant. I walked in a few steps behind her and wondered what she was thinking... again. I also wondered if my mind and body were talking me over.

Surely I wouldn't put my wants in front of what was right? It wasn't like me... and I knew perfectly well that it was true.

I wasn't thirsty at least, I felt normal-well, as normal as a vampire can get, and a bit anxious. I'd just have to watch to see how everything would turn out.

We stepped into the restaurant and the putrid smell of what humans call "food" hit me. I didn't mind it, but the smell of fresh blood was much more appealing to me, especially Bella's.

Everything about her called to me. I made the monster inside roar in content just by the thought.

The hostess walked over to us, and welcomed us, well me.

"A table for two?" I asked, and she escorted us to the most crowded area in the restaurant.

"Perhaps something more private?" I asked. I slipped her a tip, wondering vaguely if that was customary...whatever, did it truly matter at the time? She led us to a small ring of booths, all empty.

"How's this?" She asked, still looking rather shocked by my little tip.

"Perfect" I replied with a smile, since Bella still seemed somewhat speechless, from confronting me, and probably, just guessing, my eyes at the front door to the restaurant.

As we both took a seat, I got ready for whatever questions she had in store for me. She had to have been anticipating a moment as perfect as this. Me, with her, alone, with no escape.

Well, I could probably escape, but there were a number of reasons I couldn't. First of all, Bella was right in front of me, she could see me, and if I ran with lightning speed right now, out the door, well...she'd become very suspicious, and look at me even more, with her calm expressions, trying to figure me out, which would seriously drive me out of my mind, literally.

It's either she'd be suspicious, mad, or confused, about why I was suddenly gone. So now she could question me, while I sat uncomfortably back, answering, or keeping quiet about the vampire thing.

Maybe she had figured it out already, there was always a possibility... but the bottom line was, I couldn't get out, and I had to be on my guard, for anything that might throw me off, and make me tell her the truth.

This will really turn out to be a long night, if it isn't already. I wanted to know about her thoughts right now. More than ever, I wanted to know what she thought of me, if she would take my advice, to stay away from me, well... I guess that one's out of the picture. But since she's one) In front of me two) Bad at listening to people and three) is a complete and utter danger magnet.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," Bella criticized, "It's hardly fair." She broke me out of my thoughts with that comment.

"Do what?" I asked. I was a little taken aback. Could she read thoughts? Besides that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Dazzle people like that-she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." I was truly confused, and by the expression that started to set in on my face, I showed it.

Then she went on about what effect I have on most people, dazzling them. I didn't care about the other humans, just her. I wanted to know about her. "Do I dazzle you?" I said and flashed a grin.

"Frequently" she admitted. We where interrupted by the server arriving to take the orders. She turned to face me, and said," Hello, my name is Amber, and I'll be server tonight."

"Woah! Hottie times a thousand!! Missy really wasn't lyin'! I bet he'd love a girl like me, compared to that other slut across from him. Why's she even there any ways? A sister? They don't look alike..."

I slightly flinched at her remark towards Bella, and tried not to laugh about the rest of her thoughts.

I was pretty successful. I still struggled not to reply to her thoughts with a flippant remark about her face. What can I get you to drink?"

I looked at Bella, "I'll have a coke." she sounded like she was answering a question. "Two cokes" I said. "I'll be right back with that" she said, but I didn't really hear her too well, or see her at all, to be truthful, I was looking at Bella...


End file.
